


Sharing Is Caring

by Magyka13, Maplestrazsa



Series: Many Splendid Drabbles [6]
Category: Undertail - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blue a kinky mf, Couch Sex, F/M, Mpreg, Multi, Overstimulation, Poly Relationship, Triad - Freeform, Unintentional orgy, Video Sex, multiple penitration, pillow fort sex, sinnimon rolls, so is ut Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplestrazsa/pseuds/Maplestrazsa
Summary: an RP with myself and Tylania (maplestrazsa on here) from Discord chat.I am Underswap Papyrus, Underfell Sans and Undertale Sans while they are Underswap Sans and Undertale PapyrusEnjoy!





	Sharing Is Caring

It was another night of being left in the house while their brothers went off to drink or whatever they do at Grillbys.

Papyrus and Blue had been left home alone and, finally having some space to themselves in the shared house, decided to make a pillow fort in the living-room. 

This undertaking ended up using most of the linen in the house except the couch cushion, because they were polite linen pirates. The masterpiece they created had a basic tent structure draped in heavy comforters, a well padded floor, with enough leg room for Papyrus. 

They couldn't stand in it but they didn't need to. Popcorn was popped, MMT marathon put on at high volume, and Papyrus cuddled in next to his friend, room mate, and occasional sexual partner, Blueberry. 

With the enclosed space Papyrus had to lay partially on blue, but it was alright since they were cuddling away. "Lets begin this marathon!"

 

"Mwehehe! Lets!" Blue agreed, scooting backwards a little more into Papyrus as they cuddled in the fort. Blue kinda liked the way Papyrus had to partially lay on him. It made him feel complete.

Like the two were a puzzle and fit together just right. Realizing how lewd that thought could be perceived, Blue flushed his namesake glad Papyrus wasn't able to see it due to he glow from the tv. 

The two watched MMT in comfortable silence as Mettaton pranced around on stage like the true diva that he was. The movie in particular was one of his saucier ones, although it had nothing lewd in it.

 

Papyrus watched the show with his full attention, letting his arms loop around Blue and snuggle him close. He still found MTT attractive, the robot with still his favorite rectangle, and watching him act like a little minx was getting him a little hot and bothered. 

One of his fantasies was getting MTT in bed to teach the star to be less of a tease. His thoughts had the predictable reaction, making his bones flush a little orange. 

Any glow was stifled by the sheer amount of blankets they had piled on the tent, and the low hanging font blanket kept anything from their shoulders down shrouded in shadow.

He started to squirm a bit as the magic in his bones gathered, unintentionally rubbing against blue without noticing.

 

Blue felt Papyrus squirming suddenly, his pelvis rubbing against Blues own. He resulted friction had Blue rubbing his pelvis back, cutting off any moans by biting his hand.

There really was no telling when their brothers would be back. Darned teleporting abilities the lazy bones. Blue could feel his own magic pooling in his pelvis as Papyrus continued to rut against him.

"Papyrus wha?" Blue whispered to the other being cut off by a particularly hard rut, moaning softly at the sensation.

Blushing blue, he reached behind him and started rubbing Papyrus' groin the orange magic quickly pooling at his touches. Papyrus started it and Blue was gonna make sure he finished too.

 

Papyrus almost stopped when Blue rubbed back, but his curiosity got the better of him, and his arousal. He slowly started grinding, larger body moving slowly until he was completely over Blue with his legs on either side of his hips.

He listened carefully to Blue's reaction, catching the stifled moans, which just drove his own arousal higher. 

"Is this ok? We haven't.. in a while." Partially his arousal was so unchecked because it was hard getting some alone time in a full household of lazy brothers. 

He groaned when he felt the small hand rub against him, quickly letting his magic pool and form. Who knew when their brothers would be back? Papyrus didn’t want to be cut short because of Sans and Honey.

Reaching towards Blue, completely enraptured by the body below him and forgetting about MTT on TV, he slowly pulls down Blue's shorts and palms the pooled blue magic, rubbing softly.

 

Blue pants softly as Papyrus palms his pooling magic, a dripping cunt forming embarrassingly fast. Blue spreads his legs wider to give Papyrus more access to his pussy. 

Reaching back Blue begins to stroke and rub at Papyrus' pubis synthesis, willing the magic to form into the large member he loved to have buried deep inside. It had been too long since the two had been able to have sex and they were going to take every chance they got. 

While their bros walking in would be tragic of Blue had to he'd flip them over and the two have sex audience or not. Soon the pooling orange magic formed into a large girthy member, dripping with pre-release. Pumping harder with one hand Blue uses his other to spread himself wide open as if inviting the other in.

 

Papyrus groaned softly when he felt the dripping lips. He teased the clit a little before testing the dripping hold with one phalange, pumping in slowly. He rut into the small hand, loving the feel of just how much smaller Blue was compared to him. 

Papyrus let his magic form with a soft snap, rubbing into the palm of that teasing hand.

"It's been too long Blueberry. I wont... b-be able to stop." It was his only warning to take this elsewhere. Once he started in ernest, no brother or guest would convince him to give up that sweet cunt. 

Papyrus plunged in another phalange, scissoring the tight, slick channel, while grinding the tip of his cock into the sensitive clit. It was all he could do to stop from plunging into the soft, wet heat, wanting to make sure Blue was ok with proceeding.

 

"Go ahead Papyrus" Blue whispered, moaning softly as his pussy was stretched wide by Papyrus' phalanges. Blue didn't want him to stop. He wanted to be filled right here right now. It had been way too long since the two of them made love.

 

Papyrus moaned when he got permission, phalanges leaving the wet cunt, just to grip his length and line up with the wet hole. his other hand gripped the hips and pulled up, giving him the best angle to slide inside. He pushed forward,head popping in with a slick squelch. 

"Oh stars Blue!" The wet heat was amazing after so long bereft. It took all of his control to slowly seat himself in, stretching out the tight walls without any pain.

 

"Aahhhh Papyrus" Blue moaned as his mate slid in his tight passage. He rocked back into the large girth that spread him wide, panting and moaning lewdly.

"Stars please-" Blue cuts off with a rather loud keening moan as Papyrus reached around to tease his clit. Neither were watching MMT anymore as they lost themselves in the moment.

 

Papyrus groaned softly, teasing at the clit to feel the wall clench down on him. He was just about to start a brutal pace of thrusting when he heard the loud Pop of teleportation. 

Papyrus completely froze, face flushed, staring down at Blue. It seemed their Brothers were home. The threat of getting caught causing his length to twitch inside the hot channel, a shiver going down his spine.

 

Honey thought they were quite buzzed from the drinks at Grillbys. Before they could get completely wasted, and need their brothers to come get them, he suggested teleporting back home. 

There was an MTT marathon tonight and the pair might just be distracted enough for some private fun. They ported into the kitchen, the most likely place to find the innocent duo, only to spot the giant pillow fort in front of the couch. 

"Hey Bro, camping out in the living room tonight?" The TV was loud, almost drowning out his laid back voice.

 

"OF COURSE!" Blue managed in his usual exuberant tone, trying to keep the moan out of his voice as his mates length twitches inside of him.

Hearing the two others shuffle around to the couch, Blue looked up at Papyrus with a look that meant they weren't stopping. Slowly thrusting himself onto his mates member, Blue stifles his moans with his hand.

 

Sans and Honey quickly sat down on the couch, making out as quietly as possible. Sans hungry stare spurned Honey on and soon the smaller of the two was facing the tv in Honeys lap. 

Sans' shorts had been pulled completely off whilst Honey had only enough pulled down to reveal his own large erected member. Honey began rubbing Sans' pelvis, thrusting against the pooling magic as Sans' shaking hands called Red. 

As soon as the video chat opened up, Sans' magic had formed into an obscenely dripping cunt his legs closed, Reds gaze locked into their lewd position. Lifting Sans slightly as if to tease Red, Honey entered Sans in one motion. 

Sans barely managed to hold in his moan at being filled and arrearages so completely so fast, eye lights hazy with the alcohol.

 

Papyrus could hear their brothers moving to the couch behind them. Thankfully they could only be seen from the front of the fort, blankets covering any glow that could be seen. 

Shivering in arousal, knowing their brothers were only feet away from them, he starts to slowly pump into the slick heat.

"Blue.. so naughty. They could catch us." His voice is soft, covered by the loud music from MTT. Blue was sopping wet, clearly aroused by the situation.

 

Honey had thought they might head upstairs but the pillow fort gave them an opportunity. One of Sans' fantasies was fucking where they might get caught. 

They had already tried it in public bathrooms, and it seems he wanted to play with their brothers cuddled in their fort, focused on the TV. It took little work to get Sans ready, shorts off, seated in his lap. 

A drunk decision had them calling Red, their missing third, explaining the situation quietly. The loud TV was obvious, and a quick pan over to show the large fort was enough to explain.

Slipping into Sans was easy, the small skeleton dripping wet just from doing this a few feet from their oblivious brothers. Having the small legs closed made the channel so tight, more tight then usual for the tiny pussy. 

"Wanna bet on how long until one of them comes out of that fort and finds us?" They werent even being suble, Sans obviously being fucked by his large cock. 

All one of their brothers needed to do was exit the pillow fort to see them.

 

Blue panted softly as Papyrus slowly thruster into his quivering pussy. 

"Papyrus" Blue moans out softly. This was much slower than there usual pace. Blue found it embarrassing how much the slower pace aroused him, especially considering that their brothers could see them if they walked in front of the fort. 

Blue had no doubt that they were either high drunk or both. The thought of them catching them in the act, Papyrus pumping inside of him quickly brought Blue to his first orgasm.

Blues release squirted around Papyrus' large member, pussy clenching around the member harshly as he rode it out thrusting himself further into the erection.

 

Sans couldn't answer Honeys question, too lost in the sensations and Reds eye lights which had taken on a hazy hue as well.

"Honey, spread those legs of his. I want to see." Red's voice barely heard over the tv. Honey quickly complied, spreading Sans' legs to reveal where they were joined. 

The orange member stretched the blue cunt wide, Sans' juices dripping around it. Placing his hands under Sans' conjured thighs, Honey begins to raise and lower Sans onto his large erection. 

The position allowing Honey to reach deep within Sans' conjured pussy as he thrusts up into it as well. Sans panted out needy moans, trying to be as quiet as possible but unable to quiet all his moans.

 

Papyrus used all his self control to go slow, self conscious about the sound their sex made on each thrust, even though there was no way to be heard over the TV. He squeaked when the pussy suddenly came around him, blue release soaking their clothing and blankets. 

There would be no hiding that unless their brothers passed out drunk while Papyrus cleaned up.

"Stars blue, your so aroused from this." He couldn't stop himself, starting to thrust faster to chase his own orgasm.

 

Honey used his magic to hover Sans' phone, giving them full range of motion. It was simple to hook his arms and thrust his mate onto his cock, enjoying the thrill of fucking where blue could easily see. He spread his own legs and used the leverage to pull moans out of Sans. 

The ones that escaped could be barely heard over the TV, blending in with the music. He reaches in from around the thigh and gently flicks the sensitive clit, wanting to feel that cunt clench around him.

 

Blues moans started seeping through his hand at the increase of pace.

"Ah Papyrus" Blue moans out, volume increasing slightly as Blues control over his own noises starts to fail. The increased danger at being caught spurns Blue to thrust back onto Papyrus' girth even harder. 

Blues inner folds quivering around the member spreading them wide as Blues pussy clenches and unclenches. Blues eye lights are hazy hearts as he spreads his legs even wider as to allow Papyrus even deeper into his soaked cunt.

 

Red watched with a huge blush as Honey fucked Sans relentlessly, bouncing the smaller on his large member. He couldn't wait to get there so he could be inside Sans alongside Honey, fucking the other speechless. 

Red began palming his own girthy cock as Honey spread Sans' legs revealing where they joined. Honey's golden orange cock visible through the conjured ecto body Sans had summoned just for them. 

Red could practically see Sans' walls clenching around Honeys member as Sans orgasm shook the smaller frame.

 

Papyrus listened to the lovely moans coming from his mate, noticing a couple seemed muffled by the TV but thought nothing of it. 

Feeling blue's legs spread he paused, shifting their position so Blue was on his knees, cunt presented to him. With he new leverage he pounded inside, panting harshly with pleasure, close to filling the tight pussy.

 

Honey grinned as he watched Red pump his own length, timing his thrusts with Red's hand to mimic them fucking together. 

He groaned as Sans came around him, holding the body still as he quickly thrust deep inside, spilling orange into Sans’ tight passage. "Fuck Sans. So tight."

 

"Ah harder!~" Blue moans into the carpet as Papyrus pounds into his soaked cunt. Blue reaches under himself and runs his clit as he thrusts back onto Papyrus' large girth. 

The change of pace letting Papyrus go even deeper and harder than beforehand. Blue pants breathlessly as Papyrus' deep thrusts brings him to another harsh orgasm, smaller body trembling under the larger skeletons ministrations.

"Ah oh stars!" Blue keens as softly as he can as Papyrus continues to thrust through Blues orgasm, the sensitive cunt quivering around Papyrus' member.

 

Red had decided he had enough waiting. Porting directly into the room right in front of Sans and Honey, Red attacks Sans' collar bone. He litters the pristine bone with bites and licks, marrow leaking out of the shallow bites. 

Sans' moans become even louder and breathier as his two mates ravaged his smaller body. Honey spreads Sans' legs even wider, reaching down to spread the magic there in preparation for Reds girth. 

Red watches with hooded eye lights, stroking his member as Honey prepares Sans to take the both of them. Sliding in with little effort, Red grunts as Sans orgasms harshly, panting heavily as his walls clench around the two girths impaling him completely full.

 

Papyrus could feel when Blue started teasing his clit, walls clenching tight and milking him. Its a relief when Blue cums around him, pounding through the tight walls and spilling his own release deep. 

"Ah blue! Take it. take it all.." He could see his orange magic turned purple swirling inside the pussy, grinding inside to finish off his orgasm.

Now that he wasn’t so preoccupied, he could still hear the sounds of sex, muffled by the TV. "Uh, blue? you hear that..?"

 

Honey chuckles when Red ports in, dropping the phone on the couch to give Red room. He knew what Red would want, since they did this often.

Lifting his legs, he holds Sans legs open with his own, using his free hands to spread the stretching pussy around him. Fingers tease the sopping hole, stretching and opening Sans to take both of them, drawing back when he's ready. 

Honey shivers and cant help but orgasm as well, cock pressed tight by the red cock into the blue walls, mixing Orange with blue. His magic was still hard, trapped in the used cunt until Red was finished with them. "Let's wreck him, Red."

 

"H-hear what? The sound of you not fucking me?" Blue teased, pressing back onto Papyrus' erection with a low moan too lost in his arousal to hear anything else. 

Blue stared moaning louder, deep growls erupting from his small frame as he kept thrusting back into Papyrus' large erection. He tv drowned out most of Blues louder noises, only some of them being heard over Mettatons speal.

 

Red and Honey pounded into Sans' tight heat, the smaller skeleton barely being able to hold back his moans. Honey reached between three of them to tease Sans' clit. 

Red kissing the smaller skeleton passionately, swallowing up Sans' moans so Blue and Papyrus wouldn't hear them. 

As if a switch had been flipped, Red started pounding into Sans' wet cavern harshly, Sans' moans escalating as the contrast between Honeys slow deep thrusts and Reds harsh thrusts quickly bring him closer to release.

 

Papyrus' thrusts become harsher, Blue moaning loudly as his orgasm washes over him harshly

There's no doubt being heard over the tv just as Honey and Red's push Sans over his orgasm moaning loudly along with Blue as the two smaller skeletons orgasm simultaneously. Their conjured pussies clenching hard around heir mates girthy members.

 

Papyrus quickly lost focus on the sounds over the TV as they faded, shivering as Blue thrust himself on his length and gripped the hips.

It had been so long that he wasn’t against another round. Every thrust made a squelching wet sound, both of their releases spilling our around his cock. 

Papyrus’ thrusts picked up, reaching around and teasing the clit, groaning as Blue orgasmed around him again. He kept thrusting, drawing Blue back onto his length, loud slapping sounds coming had he tried for one more, wanting to satisfy his mate, oblivious to the fact that 2 shouts of completion had rang through the living room.

 

Honey shivered at the duel sensation of clenching walls and a hard cock rubbing against his. Red quick pace stimulated them both, Honey bucking up in an uneven pattern, over stimulated from his first orgasm. 

Honey shivered at the loud moan Sans let out when he orgasmed around him again, quickly looking to see if the pair in the fort had heard. Instead, he saw the blankets rustling, indicating movement in the fort.

"Shit. Shit, guys. Our Bros." He pointed at the fort, unable to stop thrusting even at the impending threat of being discovered.

 

Blue moaned loudly as Papyrus continued to thrust into his oversensitive cunt, smaller body shivering as his inner walls quivered around his mates member. 

Papyrus' member pulsing inside his walls bringing him to another orgasm as Papyrus released inside him with a shout neither hearing the three other shouts of completion along with theirs.

 

Neither Red nor Sans cared that Blue and Papyrus heard them as Sans moaned loudly, oversensitive cunt quivering as his two mates thruster deeply into him. 

Red growled deeply as his thrusts became even more erratic, biting down on Sans collarbone hard enough to draw marrow as he released deep inside as Sans' walls clenched hard around their members as another orgasm ripped through the smaller skeleton. 

Honey groaned as Sans' clenched around them once again, his orgasm having him moan loudly, Honey and Red releasing right after with a loud growl and moan. The three on the couch unaware of the twin shouts of release as all five skeletons came simultaneously.

 

The simultaneous orgasms charged the air with sexual energy, each group slumped into satiated cuddling. Papyrus stirred, drawing out of blue and crawling out of the fort. He turned the TV down and turned to look at the couch. 

The group of naked, magic covered satiated skeletons made him blush, but he was surprised. The groan at the end was much too loud to just be him and Blue. "Well, Brother. I suppose we both had the same idea."

 

Honey ended up at the bottom of the cuddle pile, two small skeletons curled up in his lap. He didn’t mind, giving slow sensual kisses to Red and Sans. 

Seeing Papyrus crawl out and turn down the volume, he spies the blue and orange stains on his pelvis and clothing. He starts chuckling, holding his skeletons closer. 

"Naughty Blue, having sex in a blanket fort? We should try that sometime."

 

Blue crawled out of the fort at Papyrus' words, blushing at the scene on the couch. 

"I guess we did huh?" Blue mused to himself as he started cleaning up the fort and themselves sleepily. Once he did so, Blue and Papyrus went into he kitchen to fix some food, no doubt the others would be hungry too after all that. While Blue and Papyrus wanted to sleep they were more hungry at the moment.

 

Sans dozed lightly as Red and Honey helped clean the smaller skeleton and themselves with their magic ignoring the other two went into the kitchen. Red hoped it was to cook food as the three of them were starving after all that. 

Hearing the sounds of cooking going on, Red dozed off with Sans in his arms whilst Honey went into the kitchen to get some of his favorite syrupy goodness and hopefully it get pulled into helping cook.

 

Papyrus blushed at the scene, trying not to look at the evidence of their canoodling. He helps dismantle the fort and put their soiled things in the laundry room to be washed later. 

Papyrus was quite tired but hungry. Food and then a nap. Perhaps everyone would like some spaghetti after their active evening.

Papyrus loved cooking with blue as well. Setting up the kitchen, he stayed extra close to his Mate as they cooked, stealing little kisses.

 

Honey left the sleeping pair on the couch, more interested in filling his stomach then sleep. He had the least active role in their activities after all. 

Honeys first destination was the cupboard, grabbing a bottle of unopened Honey, and nibbling at the tip. He watched the energetic pair cook spaghetti tacos, their new favorite dish, and casually leaned against his brother. 

"What ya making bro? Can I taste test?" He was very glad that the mutual sexual activity hadn’t made things awkward, everyone had fun and a good evening of stress relief.

Blue returned the gentle kisses as he helped Papyrus cook spaghetti tacos, laughing as his bro leans against him and asks for a taste.

 

Blue was glad the unplanned orgy hadn't made things awkward.

"Only if you set the table" Blue told Honey, not even turning to look at him as he continues to cook the taco shells. Red and Sans had fallen asleep on the couch, cuddling naked against one another and snoring softly.

Awwing at the cute scene despite the fact that the two skeletons are nude Blue nudges Honey who snaps a quick picture. Honey contemplated being difficult, but decided that the evening had been eventful enough.

Using his magic he sets the table while snapping pictures of the cuddling duo.

 

Papyrus worked around him to make noodles and sauce, not shy to almost hug him to get at a cupboard. Papyrus smiled shyly at Honey before turning back and nuzzling blue. 

The entire event felt very personal after, almost as if they unintentionally shared a deep moment without realizing it. 

Everyones magic was more in tune, more stable around each other, and let everyone relax a bit more into the feeling of Home, Safety, and Family. 

Blue sighed but gave Honey a bit of the spaghetti sauce to hold him over. The atmosphere a relaxed vibe as Blue helps plate the food.

"Brother can you wake Red and Sans so they can eat too?" Blue asked Honey before turning back to the plates.

Red and Sans snuggled in each other's arms, unaware of the others' movements through he house. Their sleep being peaceful as the calm atmosphere relaxed them.

 

Both Sans and Red had a gentle smile on their face as the two slept on. Honey looked at the food, then the sleeping pair, then shrugged.

Honey walked over to the couch, leaned over, and casually scooped the sleeping skeletons into his arms and walked back to the kitchen to deposit his sleeping Mates to eat. 

"Yo. Food." Papyrus helped Blue finish dishing supper for everyone, settling everything on the table, then chuckled at Honey.

"I suppose that probably would be the only way to get those lazy bones in here." 

Red and Sans grumbled awake as they were pooped on the chairs at the table. Smelling food they quickly woke up, and almost dug in immediately if it wasn't for the look Blue and Papyrus gave them.

 

Blue placed glasses of water then sat down himself.

"Ok you two, go ahead and eat. There's more on the stove if you want more." Blue informed the others, mainly Red and Sans who looked famished. As soon as the words came out of Blues mouth, everyone started eating. 

Blue and Papyrus started trying to eat slow before realizing how hungry they were and started eating as fast as the other three. They all went back for seconds, Red going back to thirds. 

As they ate, Blue noticed that his and Sans' ecto stomachs had yet to dissipate on their own. Honey was famished, more so then ever. it was like all his magic had gone into their sexual fun. 

The syrup had helped but the food was definitely appreciated. He yawned halfway through his meal, looking lovingly at his mates, until he noticed the blue glow from Sans.

"Hey, Sans.. Why you still got your ecto body?"

 

They had already cleaned up and any extra magic should have been assimilated by now. Papyrus looked over at Sans at Honey's question, worry in his eyes. 

"Brother?" There were not very many reasons for a skeleton to keep their ecto body active during regular activities. "Uh I dunno it won't seem to dissipate at all." Sans said, glancing around the table. 

"You too huh Blue?" He asked Blue, who had a look of concentration at his stomach where a teal glow emitted from his ecto stomach. 

"Um, me either" Blue says after a beat, seeming to gather himself. Papyrus was really worried now, going around the table and looking at the ecto flesh on his brother.

 

Nothing seemed wrong with it, it just seemed to be, well, there. Papyrus looked at Blue and lifted his shirt, finding he same thing. Only.. in the lightly colored magic he coul see... 

"What is this tiny light?" He points to the faint glimmer in the center of the ecto stomach where magic gathered during sex. Honey watched Papyrus frantically inspect the afflicted skeletons, leaning over the table to look as well.

 

"Oh hey, yeah. you have that too Sans?" Red looked as Sans conjured magic, sweat on his brow. "Yeah he's got the same tiny light in there too." Red informs the others, glancing between Blue and Sans. 

Both Blue and Sans stared entranced at their summoned flesh, seemingly not hearing the others around them as they took in the sight of the small light inside of it. 

Red watched as Honey and Papyrus worriedly checked their mates, mind blanked out as all the possibilities flashed through his head. Papyrus worriedly pet the ecto flesh, trying to feel for lumps or abnormalities in the magic. Everything checked out. 

"Oh no! what could it be?! did we get you sick?" Papyrus hadnt thought sex could do that, since Blue hadn't had a stomach before their romp in the pillow fort.

 

Honey just looked suspiciously at the tiny light, poking Sans' stomach, before rubbing the ecto flesh and sending a bit of magic into it. He received a ping from Sans soul, the bright light in the rib cage are, and another very faint one from... the tiny light...

"Uh oh..." 

Red fainted, dropping to the floor like a sack of bones as he realized what was 'wrong' with Sans and Blue.

 

Reacting quickly, Honey manages to catch his unconscious mate as Sans and Blue continue to stare at their bellies. 

Somehow in synch, the two smaller skeletons run their hands along the conjured flesh right over the small lights. As their hands run over them, the lights pulse brightly before settling into the form of tiny soulings.

 

Blues tiny souling is of a green color, signifying kindness while Sans' souling appears to be of a purple color, signifying perseverance. 

The house is quiet as they take in the formation of the soulings, the 'Mother' skeletons fascinated by the small souls while Honey tried to wake up Red. 

It must have been a shock for the rough skeleton to see the result of their family unit's safety instincts. Papryus just looked at the tiny green soul underneath his hand, before grinning widely. 

"Oh Stars blue! Its a baby! A baby bones!" He scooped up the tiny skeleton and kissed him happily. At least someone was excited.

 

{Fin}


End file.
